


Whiskey with salt

by Djei_Dark



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bar, Bartenders, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slice of Life, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark
Summary: The broad-shouldered man walked out of Durandal Academy late that evening and brought a lighter to his cigar.
Relationships: Malcolm Graves/Twisted Fate
Kudos: 17





	Whiskey with salt

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just love LOL and bartenders, so for the first time I decided to translate one of my stories into English in order to share this love with you :D If you find errors, I will be grateful!

The broad-shouldered man walked out of Durandal Academy late that evening and brought a lighter to his cigar. And no one dared to forbid him to do it. Despite the fact that he took off all his regalia, everyone knew who he was and why he left so late.  
Malcolm Graves hated teaching. He hated children, especially those who came to him this year, and everything connected with them. The light rain, sticking to the glasses, only intensified the irritation.  
“If you get them to do more, then you have to check more, too.”  
The professor growled, scattering the few residents of the city in front of him. The recent thrashing from Yumi did not cheer up either.  
“An idiotic ball of fur!”  
Graves immediately began to twist his head to look around. Maybe Yumi was once a cute kitty, but the man was wary of her book. One blow was enough for him to understand that the director was not a scallywag.  
“What was it for then?.. For increasing the difficulty of the battle?”  
Again roared, some girl before the man jumped up and looked at him in horror, skipping ahead. Malcolm didn't even think about it. Who knows, maybe her nerves were naughty.  
“I need to find a bar. Yumi confiscated all the alcohol I had.”  
In addition, she forbade him to drink before, after and during classes ... And the list went on and on. An annoying cat tied him hand and foot, forbade him to appear in bars that were located near the Academy. And their bartenders had been warned about the big guy.  
Graves tousled his hair and adjusted his glasses. When he had a moment free from teaching, he found a bar on the outskirts of the city. Restaurant opened for a long time, but special popularity, judging by the lack of reviews, was not acquired.  
“A Twist of Fate,” Graves whispered the name of the bar thoughtfully, and ordered himself a taxi.  
He will arrive there in a better mood. The cold wind and light rain cooled the former military a little; the warm light of the city no longer irritated his eyes so much. The bright signs flashing in the window, luring him to various establishments, calmed him, and he sighed. The working day is over, and he has free time. Let it be a little, but it was worth relaxing.  
“Twist of Fate” was chosen not only because it was not near the Academy, but also because Graves wanted a break from the noisy bars with a bunch of acquaintances. Former soldiers were everywhere, like ants, or worse, cockroaches, crawling out of every crevice and chasing Graves wherever he went.  
“Today I will be encouraging my alcohol addiction. I will drink alone and enjoy it. “  
The taxi driver could not take him directly to the address, so he got out in front of a dark alley, past which residents were hurrying along the wet sidewalks. But the rain stopped, and Abruptly it quieted down, the alley, of course, was on the outskirts of the city, but even the sounds from the surrounding streets did not reach here and the silence was broken only by the rustle of Graves' cloak.  
The only source of illumination was visible from afar. There was one lantern at the entrance of the bar, and its yellow light played on the stained-glass of the door. Two intertwined silver snakes adorned the sign and examined all incoming visitors which were probably not very clean on the hand. And that pleasant yellow light beckoned to Graves. In this place he will definitely relax.  
The interior of the bar greeted him with warmth and the familiar yellow light. There were a few visitors at the far tables, but in the twilight Graves couldn't count how many there were. Each of them was in his own universe, only occasionally disturbed by the bartender, who brought a new drink. And one of them turned to him, leaving the visitors to themselves.  
“You are alone?”  
Graves nodded, the bartender in a soft, hoarse baritone. Long hair was pulled back, revealing a narrow face with thin lips that stretched out into a smile. How many such smiles have the professor seen?  
“Yes I…”  
“Sit down at the counter,” the bartender said as if the very concept of refusal did not exist for him. “With pleasure I will hear why you came to us for the first time and so tired. I,” the bartender put a long hand in a white shirt on his chest, covered with a black vest. “Tobias, I'll be your bartender today. Will you start with something light or stronger?”  
“Stronger,” Graves grunted and pulled off his cloak.  
The man nevertheless sat down at the bar and put his things on a nearby chair. Even white gloves, on which I noticed splashes of ink just now. He clicked with displeasure, today's mistake will haunt him until the end of the month, and then he will make a new one ...  
“You know, big guy, you can be more friendly,” Tobias said sarcastically, filling a glass with fine ice. “Many people dream of being with them all evening, so understand your happiness.”  
“I’ll be happy if there’s some good alcohol here.” Graves nodded at the bottles behind the bartender. “ And I don't see people here who were eager to invite you to their place.”  
“Because today you are here, tired sir. Today the bar is only yours.”  
You could learn a lot from the eyes of a person, but teaching at the Durandal Academy, where children could change the color and shape of the eyes a couple of times in a minute, you lose the habit of such an important detail of any person. There was no mockery in Tobias's voice, but his eyes… Graves only noticed them now. There was no squirrel or iris in them, they were completely replaced by a light blue glow. But even without them, Tobias looked at him defiantly.  
“If it's only mine, why not ask about my tastes?” Graves snapped and folded his arms over his chest.  
“Oh! It's easy. ” Tobias waved his hands as if to drive away annoying flies and took the bottle of alcohol. The label remained a secret for the professor. “Strong, something for whiskey. You probably don't like vodka. ” Tobias held out and tilted his head, adding to the shaker. “Something citrusy, but with a minimum of smells. The main thing is that the taste grabs you and throws you into the next wall ... Oh! “ exclaimed Tobias and, instantly being at the far end of the bar to take something, instantly came back. “A little salt to your taste.”  
Graves laughed, and Tobias's mouth twitched as he poured some salt into the shaker. The bartender was right. Oh, not a single bartender has ever been as right as he is.  
“Honestly, I came to get drunk, so just a shot of whiskey is enough for me.” Graves waved his hand and straightened his mustache.  
“That’s unacceptable,” Tobias shook his head and closed the shaker.  
Tobias was not as broad-shouldered as Graves, but the latter watched, fascinated, as he shook the shaker. Thin white fingers gripped the steel of the glass, his eyes were half-closed, and only dim blue lightning rarely ran along his fluffy eyelashes.  
“What drank all your juices?” Tobias emptied the ice from the whiskey glass and poured the drink into it.  
“ Work, what else?” Malcolm shrugged and sighed.  
“What is your occupation?”  
“Teacher …”  
The glass of drink touched with a soft clatter the cup holder, made in the form of a gear covered with snakes. Graves reached out for the glass, but was stopped by the bartender.  
“I'm trying here.” Graves swallowed a quip that this was a bartender’s job, but again felt Tobias’s interested gaze through the thick blue curtain. “I want the tired gentleman,” Tobias emphasized the last word. “To rest ... And he doesn't even say his name.”  
“Is it so necessary?” Graves arched an eyebrow and looked into Tobias's eyes.  
“A name in exchange for a drink,” the bartender said forcefully. “Small price to satisfy your alcoholism.”  
“Malcolm,” Graves said after a short pause, and chewed his lips.

[ ](https://twitter.com/raidfonder)

> _Art made by Allatir, clickable image_

Thin fingers moved the drink to him, and a pupil emerged from the shroud, framed by an iris the color of the sand of distant tropical beaches.  
“Tired of formalities at work? Honestly, you cannot tell that you are suitable for teaching.”  
Tobias rested his head on his folded arms on the bar and stared at Graves, which allowed a better look at the bartender. The lint of light wrinkles in the corners of his eyes spoke of a middle age, but Graves admitted that he was still handsome and attractive.  
“I had to agree,” the professor sighed and rubbed his eyes under his glasses. “As a result, in the evening I'm looking for where to get drunk.”  
He sipped his drink while Tobias was watching.  
“And How? “ with undisguised malice the bartender, because he saw the reaction of the visitor.  
Graves grunted in satisfaction. Exactly what he needed. The astringent taste of the whiskey went well with the bitterness of grapefruit, and the sweetness was emphasized by the salt.  
“What I need,” Malcolm smiled and leaned on his hand. “No one has ever prepared such a cocktail for me.  
“All you wanted was a glass of whiskey,” Tobias rolled his eyes and laughed kindly. “ So what happened to you and your students today?”  
All the customers left the bar, Tobias not even bothering them with a nod of goodbye. All his attention was directed at the professor, who, in spite of fatigue and drunk cocktails, do not get drunk. He clearly expressed his thoughts, his tongue did not get tangled, his movements were still accurate. His laughter was contagious, and during their long conversation, a light appeared in his gray eyes, which was reflected in his glasses brighter than the yellow light of the lamps. Sitting in the next chair, Tobias could not tear himself away from Graves for a second, listening to stories about his work, feeling how he was helping him get through this difficult work week. And this did not take away his strength at all, he agreed with many of his theses on training and supported with all his heart.  
“Listen” the bartender took a cup of coffee.  
It was already cold and did not taste as good as half an hour ago, but the man completely forgot about him and did not want to get up because of such a trifle.  
“Why did you come here?” Graves snorted and sipped his cocktail, which Tobias guessed again. “There are many bars around the Academy and…”  
“I am not allowed to drink in them,” Tobias choked on his coffee and looked dumbfounded at the visitor, who squeezed out a laugh. “The current director is worried that I will set a bad example for students. And I wouldn't drink near the Academy anyway …”  
“Why?”  
Tobias instinctively placed his hand on Graves's hand before realizing his gesture. He could quickly remove it, so that the professor realized that he did not do it on purpose, but the big man's hand was insanely warm.  
“Lots of veterans,” Graves shrugged and held his breath, afraid to scare Tobias away. “I don't want to communicate with them…”  
There was an awkward pause, but Tobias smiled carefully and ran his fingers gently over Graves' hand.  
“So ... will you come again?”  
The answer was a confident reciprocal stroking of his fingers and a look of gray eyes.

***

“I didn't think Graves would calm down so quickly after what you did.” Ezreal straightened his tail and folded his hands into his pockets.  
“I didn't smash all these bots on purpose.” Lux sighed and sagged. “ I have to stay after school all month ... Yumi is watching me carefully, the slightest deviation from training, and a book flies into me!”  
The girl tried to throw up her hands, but the muscles resisted such a load, and she only winced. Lux wanted to say something else, but was stopped by Jace, who met them in front of the class.  
“Have you seen Graves?” The president asked quietly, glancing around thiefly at the class…  
“No,” Ezreal shook his head and carefully peered into the opening.  
Graves sat at his desk and smoked, casually flicking ashes into an ashtray and staring at his phone.  
“Is he smiling?” Ezreal disappeared behind the jamb of the door.  
“He also trimmed his beard, put on a shirt I've never seen before,” Jace started counting on his fingers. “He didn't even send any of the newcomers to the infirmary today. And also …”  
“Jace, it’s good that you’re already here,” suddenly came from the doorway.  
Professor Graves' steady voice stopped the guy and made the students stretch out to line.  
“Together with Ezreal to the training ground” the man nodded to the first year. “Show Lux how to control your power.”  
“But professor,” Ezreal howled, but was stopped by Malcolm's hard gaze.  
“Go!”  
Graves was in an unusual good mood and was holding a phone in his hands, which he usually did not allow himself. Lux slid her gaze over the teacher and ran after the quickly retreating guys, feeling that he wanted to tell her a couple of barbs.  
“I wonder what kind of addressee “Handsome” was on his phone? Maybe the boys know? “


End file.
